When They Plunder Yonder
by Moniposa
Summary: Reigning the seven seas! Fighting marauders! Going toe-to-toe with enemies using guns and swords; that was Bella's dream. She eventually gets the handsome Ludwig Beilschmidt to join her crew. But what happens when Captain Kirkland get's stirred into the pot? Romance shall ensue! Pirate AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Germany, Belgium, (or any other characters that may pop up) or Hetalia. All rights go to Hidekaz Himaruya. I just have this story which fills my empty life.

* * *

"This is my ship and I can run it however I please," Bella chanted, making sure her voice was heard over the ruckus of her crewmates. They were tying up the masts and making sure that all of the ropes were in place before they set sail.

"It's your ship? Don't you mean our ship? It's co-run in case you've forgotten," Her companion Ludwig retaliated, knowing how the 'our' statement would irk her.

"Just because you're my co-captain doesn't mean you have the same privilege," The blonde woman snorted, brushing off her skirts in defiance.

"Ja, it does," Ludwig rolled his eyes as he brushed back his bed-head hair. Bella remembered when it used to be slicked back, prim and proper in its place. Well, of course that was before he joined her crew.

"Well it seems I can't argue against the great Ludwig Beilschmidt, now can I?" Bella gave a mock curtsy while giving him a smirk, hoping that he would let it go.

Ludwig gave Bella the satisfaction by giving her a curt nod and turning back towards his crew-mates, hoping that everything was secure for them to set sail once more.

Bella drifted to the side of her ship as she looked out towards the waters, recalling the memory of when she first met Ludwig and both forming a crew. . .

* * *

A young girl was running. Running throughout the daft streets as if to get away from something. Yet, no tears trailed down her face. At a very young age, she was taught to be strong, thick and even thicker so that she could never be emotionally weakened.

She had made her way to a plaza where small, modern (at that time) houses which formed two, perfect little lines on either side of the street she was on.

Her green eyes trailed to the third house to her left. Lights were on, and she could hear people jeering; it seemed to her like they were having a good time. So why was it that a young lad was sitting outside his porch, looking sadder than ever?

The girl's lips pursed. She was kind of nosy as to know why. Plus the fact that she was interested in the blonde-haired blue-eyed boy-or rather, young man-that had the most depressed look in his eyes she had ever seen.

She slowly made her way over to the man and sat in front of him. The man didn't look up.

"The name's Bella. Pleased to make your acquaintance," She told him, waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

The blonde man blinked as he looked up at Bella, trying to take in the scene in front of him. He moved back a few inches since her phrase had startled him out of his reverie. "And what are you doing here?"

"Well, there isn't a need for you to use that condescending tone with me." She pursed her lips as she leaned her cheek on her hand. Her eyelashes fluttered, causing the blonde man to cough as a distraction.

"Well, a girl like you isn't normally in this section. Besides, what are you doing here anyways?" The blonde man seemed to be interested in Bella. She seemed to radiated a sort of bluntness and naivety which drew other people like a magnet. Well at least, that was what he sensed.

Bella stood up with pride. "My folks don't need me, so I'm going to become a pirate! Reign the seven seas, plunder neighboring or far-off islands, treasure as far as the eye can see! Just like in the stories I read about when I was younger." Her hand gestures and movements added to her vibrant behaviour.

The blue eyed man put a hand over his mouth as he snickered until they formed into full-blown laughs. Bella put a hand on her hip as she waited for him to stop. She actually found it rude for him to be laughing at someone's dream.

"A pirate? But aren't you a little young for that? Besides, a lady is no match for the ferocious seas," He retorted, wiping a tear from his eye.

Bella gave him a smirk, knowing that was something he might say. "I know a few people who'd love to join my crew. As far as I can tell, I'm the only one who knows how to use guns oh so deftly." Both pointer fingers touched their respective thumb as she made a 'U' shaped movement.

"Guns?"

"You know, your shotguns, revolvers, things of that nature. You name it, I'll know how to use it like you've never seen." Bella put her arms behind her back as she stared at the stars overhead.

"And why are you telling me this?" The blue eyed man stretched his arms in a gradiose motion, showing how big the situation was.

"You?" Bella had broken out of her reverie.

"Ja, me." The man rolled his eyes.

"Well you seem like you need a bit more fun in your life. Your clothes and slicked-back hair tells me a lot you know," Bella pointed both, causing him to see what was it that she was seeing.

"Excitement?"

"Yes! You should join my crew! Your sarcasm matches perfectly with my witty remarks," She said, with the biggest smile anyone had ever seen.

"It's a bit far-fetched... " The man pursed his lips as he thought the whole proposition over.

Bella couldn't find anything else to say, so she simply shrugged her shoulders. "Okay. See you sometime in the future I suppose."

She began to walk away, searching for the bar where her first newly-recruited shipmate was probably at right now.

"Wait!" The man yelled from behind, his voice out of breath.

"What? You want to tell me how stupid my idea is?" Bella rolled her eyes at the panting guy. He held up a finger to signal her to wait.

"Could I join?" Her gave her a smile that seemed to lighten her heart.

"That's great! Welcome aboard," She shouted in celebration, happy that she had won someone over.

"My name's Ludwig by the way." Ludwig held out his hand for her to shake, but instead she enveloped her body in his with a bear hug.

"Ludwig. I like it! It has a nice ring to it." Bella laughed, feeling completely ecstatic.

Eventually, both Bella and Ludwig rounded up enough people to join their crew. It wasn't an easy task, and each one was dangerous, but Bella found it a fun beginning adventure nonetheless!

Bella looked around her and saw that they had already set sail, the crew still working as diligently as ever. The woman smiled, content with the choices she had made. Everyone was chosen specifically for their skills; Bella made sure that she hadn't taken any shortcuts.

And why did they follow a woman instead of killing her and having to be ruled by a her?

Bella was the one who fine-tuned their skills of course! There was no way this group of thirty-plus men could find an instructor like her. Yet even though their skills are now great, they cannot defeat their captain in a battle; especially when it came to firearms. She did the twists and twirls with her flintlock pistols and blunderbusses that gave her a respectable name, but she knew how to handle them well. Bella was the most on-target shooter throughout the seven seas! Even Kirkland and his men couldn't compare to her.

Bella also had the reputation of handling swords and knives very well; good enough to fight off contenders, but never good enough to defeat Ludwig in battle.

Bella turned blonde head to the left, seeing and hearing Ludwig's voice as he talked all nice and merry with the crewmates. Yes, he was incredibly good at sword fights. So good, that other Captains wanted to recruit him for themselves. But Bella wouldn't let them.

Bella recalled when she pointed her Scimitar at him. A huge smirk was on her face as she challenged him to a duel. Oddly enough, he accepted with good graces. It only took him five minutes to pin her to the ground, the sword close to her neck.

"I could kill you in one sweep, you know that?" Ludwig was breathing heavily, his face close to hers.

"But you won't do it," She murmured, a slow smile spreading across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters in any which way. (Although I wish I did!)**

**(A/N: I made up the names Helronder and Dargrieve; I think they're kind of old-fashioned!)**

* * *

Ah, that was a fond memory. Ludwig had trained the men in sword mastery and it had gotten them places! People feared them, just like Bella had always dreamed. They even had a name for her; the Belgian Blue Bell they called her. It seemed catchy enough, but some of her crew called her Cap'n Blue. Or just Captain Bella. She didn't mind.

"Che Bastarda. We should be getting to the town of Helronder in a few weeks," One of her crewmates, Lovino, told her. Bella rolled her eyes at the name he donned her. Even though Lovino had a slightly effeminate look to him-what with his chestnut hair and green eyes-he was an excellent marksman. Although the bow and arrow was quite outdated, a few tweaks here and there to the weapon made it perfect.

"I know, Lovino. I know all the moves we make, and when we'll get there." Bella had begun to walk towards her captain's quarters, her boots clacking on the wood.

"And how do you know that, smartass?" Lovino seemed threatened from his captain's words, but never acted on them. He knew he would get his ass handed to him.

"You guys are doin' great," Bella shouted as words of encouragement to her crew. She turned her head towards Lovino and gave him a winning smile. "Because I am the 'Che bastarda', aren't I?"

Bella entered her "office" as she sat in the large, plush chair that always rocked back and for against the waves. After years of riding a ship, she had gotten used to the gentle rocking, or the fierce shoving of the waves. The blonde let her eyes close momentarily, letting her mind shift to the whole layout of the town Helronder. A very old-fashioned name if you asked her, but, whatever.

The door opened and closed, her eyes drifting open as she stared at the ceiling.

"Yes, Ludwig?" Bella began to absent-mindedly twirl one of her pistols. Once in a while, the ship was dull since all she did was commandeer her ship and direct a few instructions. But the fun began when they made it on land, or when an enemy ship began to attack.

"We might stop by Dargrieve before we arrive in Helronder. You know, the guys might need a drink or two before they lose their minds." Ludwig gave a little chuckle as he brushed his messy hair back.

"Yes," Bella replied, pursing her lips. She wanted to ask him a question-had been wanting to for a while-but she wasn't sure how to phrase it. "Ludwig, I've been meaning to ask you..."

"Yes, Captain?" He replied playfully. Ludwig didn't know Bella as the serious type, so he talked to her like so.

"Do you regret coming with me? I mean, abandoning that swanky life you led and becoming a pirate." She leaned her cheek against her upwards-turned palm. Ludwig never talked about it to her. She was sure that he probably told some of the crewmates he trusted, she was sure of that. But not a word about it directed towards her.

Ludwig seemed to ponder it for a moment before he responded. "Well, at first I did. I wasn't used to stealing and fighting to get my way, and I didn't particularly enjoy it. But after a while, I kind of got used to it and now I suppose I don't regret it. Other things seemed to occupy my mind." He gave Bella a small smile before he left the room.

"Well mates, we'll be arriving to Dargrieve in a few days! So I propose a toast," Bella shouted over the cacophony of the men. They were all happy as could be as raised up their glasses.

Bella, Ludwig, and the rest of the crew were at the dining quarters down below the deck, tables arranged. in rows. Some of the men were sitting on stools or on benches; mostly mismatched. Metal plates filled with meat, vegetables-especially lemons-and salt. The main food groups for a pirate.

"A toast to all the riches we've acquired and even more that'll follow! Huzzah!" Bella brought her drink to the air rapidly, causing her ale to spill over.

"Huzzah!" Her crew repeated, toasting and spilling their drinks. They only had that store of ale left until they arrived at Dargrieve.

"Enjoy yourselves! I'll be in my captain's quarters if you need me." She gave them a savage smile before leaving the dining room.

"Oh, the pirate's life is the life for me~" Bella heard her crew chant before she left.

The woman sighed, going to the deck of her ship and plopping down onto the wet, wooden floor. It was already nighttime and the stars glinted playfully at her. They seemed of little consolation as she leaned her cheek to her upturned palm. It was a quirk of hers when she got to thinking. First they would get to Dargrieve and then Helronder. Bella actually dreaded going to Helronder since her family was there, Amelia she didn't talk to them since she had run away.

"I thought you were going to your captain's quarters." A voice protruded into the darkness.

"I was, but I decided I needed some fresh air," She replied calmly, knowing that Ludwig was the one who asked. The floorboards next to her creaked and a sigh escaped her companion.

"I've known you for too long to know that you're lying. So what's gotten you all stirred up." The blonde man huffed, his breath mixing with the cool air.

The green-eyed woman chewed on the inside of her mouth, deciding whether or not to voice her thoughts on the trip to Helronder. But her thoughts took her on a route elsewhere as she sighed.

"My crewmates don't need me there, I thought. I'm a bad captain to them." Bella's lips pursed, staring at the sky and thinking how true that statement was.

Ludwig scoffed. "What's gotten into you? You were radiating confidence and cockiness just this afternoon."

"How did you-?"

"It's not that hard to read your face you know." The man rolled his eyes as he kicked his legs over the edge of the ship.

"It's just-I'm really sorry that I'm such a bad captain," Bella confessed, putting a hand to her forehead. "I dunno. I suppose I feel as if I'm not good enough. I don't do as much as I should." She blew away the hair that was obstructing her vision.

Ludwig stared at her for a moment, trying to understand her ludicrous words. "What're you talking about? Of course you're a great captain! You certainly have the ambition." He raised a single blonde brow, causing Bella to emit a small chuckle.

"But you do most of the work! It just doesn't seem fair to me." She gave him a side-long glance, his eyes meeting hers for a second before they fleeted to the skies.

"Well, I do manage them but they're big boys! They can handle themselves." Ludwig nodded into the night, satisfied with his statement.

"Yea, and you've trained them! I think that's more than I've done."

"Don't you mean training them using swords? The art of swords is dying fast in preference of cannons and firearms. No offense." Ludwig raised a palm towards her, twirling it to give it more of an effect.

"None taken." She waved his hand away. "I suppose they fear me more than they respect me since I trained them." Her green eyes rolled as she contemplated her words. Yes, that seemed to be it. Even Lovino seemed to fear her when he was talking to her just a while ago.

"Ah, but fear can turn into respect. This crew doesn't fear you Bella, they're just not sure how to talk to their female captain is all."

"Hmm." Bella gave a fading smile as she swung her legs over the deck.

They stayed silent for a long while, the waves lapping loudly. Both had gotten used to the sound, so it seemed as soft as a child's cooing to their ears. Ludwig was well-accustomed to the silence, but unfortunately Bella was not. She thrived on loudness and noise; the blasts of the canons, the popping sound of her guns. It was all music to her ears. So she couldn't stay quiet for a few minutes-even the waves couldn't make up for it. Maybe now she could tell him.

"You know Ludwig, I've known you for years but I haven't told you about myself. Not to sound narcissistic or anything." The woman turned to face her companion, hoping that she had gotten his attention. Maybe he could hear it first thing. from her. Maybe he could understand.

"Well, I do know that you're peppy and have loads of dreams." He turned to look at her and then back to the ocean before adding, "Oh, and you can outrun one of those fast beasts." He chuckled, happy with his joke.

"Yes, although you don't know much about me." She wanted him to be serious like he was with everyone else. Just for a few minutes.

"But you don't need to tell me-"

"But I WANT to." Bella was just so utterly frustrated. When she tried to be serious, he would make a joke out of it-all the time. And she had to laugh it off so he wouldn't think she was weak. She saw how he was serious with everyone else; even that one Feliciano chap! He was an airy fellow, but Ludwig was even serious with him!


	3. Chapter 3

((Sorry for taking so long AND a short chapter! I'll get better at updating soon . . . eventually . . . )

* * *

Ludwig coughed, feeling a bit awkward in this situation. He didn't really know how to act around the green-eyed beauty. He couldn't precisely distinguish between when she was trying to be serious or playful as always. So, he always settled for the easygoing side. And she seemed to be serious right now, so he wanted to be serious.

For her he did.

He actually did like the girl quite a bit, what with her airy ways and charming personality. To tell the truth, he did want to know more about her. From the time they've known each other, Bella was always discreet about her past and everything else. Ludwig wanted to know every nook and cranny of this girl, but he didn't want to come on too strong. It would scare her off more than anything and he didn't want that.

"I'm listening." Ludwig nodded solemnly, noticing her sigh of relief. Her lithe body seemed to relax as she stretched her arms in front of her.

"You know how we're going to Helronder," Bella began, anxiety dripping into her tone.

Ludwig blinked, thinking that this conversation had taken a different course. "Yes; in a while actually."

"Helronder is my hometown," Bella's voice had lost its luster, sounding like a tinkling piccolo instead of a fluttering flute.

Ludwig was making mental calculations. If his hometown was Xandiele, and hers was Helronder, the blue-eyed man had first met the girl after she had traveled-

One-thousand, seven-hundred fifty-eight miles.

He was shocked that she could travel that far without giving up.

"Isn't that good though? You can see your Mutter* and your family-"

"I wish not to see them." Bella nodded in satisfaction as her blonde brows knitted together.

"But they're your family! Why wouldn't you want to see them?" Ludwig brushed through his hair with his fingers, trying to piece together the mind of the girl sitting next to him.

"Do you remember when I first met you, that I told you that my folks didn't need me? That's what I had assumed at first; what my naive mind tried to make sense of the situation. I later realized that it wasn't that they didn't _need _me. It was that they didn't _want _me. I was just that child that everyone forgot about." Bella had a bitter smile on her face as she blinked, knowing tears wouldn't come. She had cried so much when she was younger that crying just didn't seem like it was going to happen.

Ludwig shook his head fervently. "No. I refuse to believe that someone like you would be detested by her very own parents. And is this why you don't want to go to Helronder?"

Bella nodded, afraid that if she would say something her voice might squeak.

"Then why don't we just turn the ship and go to-"

"No!" The green-eyed girl kneeled in front of Ludwig, trying to calm his rash nature. "You and I both know that we have to get to Helronder. Even if it is my hometown, we need the riches they have to survive just a wee bit longer. The governments at Helronder and Dargrieve need to lay out our quota. I won't cross paths with my family and we can just be on our way, okay?"

Ludwig was happy that it was dark so Bella couldn't see the slight blush that was tainting his cheeks. Luckily he was able to control it to continue talking with the blonde girl. "And you are completely sure of this?"

"Absolutely positive."

"Well, I suppose we'll still be able to go to Helronder if you have no complaints about it." Ludwig's hand grazed his chin as he stared at the waters. To tell the truth, he wouldn't be comfortable with anything Bella was uncomfortable with. Her worries had eventually become his.

"Alright then. I'm glad you think so," The blonde woman's voice had become completely euphoric as she clapped her hands together. That solved one problem.

A few days had eventually passed and the crew had arrived at Dargrieve without a hitch. Pirates weren't normally welcomed warmly, so they didn't want to try and make a big scene when arriving. Of course boarding and anchoring at the docks was bound to get some stares, but, they all agreed that half of the crew would stay on this ship in case of marauders, and the other half would go with Captain and Co-Captain to the pub. Eventually both groups would switch off.

Bella had waved off her crew to go to the pub before her. She took Ludwig with her to go to the office where they had to basically "renew" their piracy license and make sure they could go plundering the village a bit and give half to them. It wasn't fun; it was a dirty business, but one had to do what they could to survive. It wasn't all sparkles and perfection like everyone else thought. It was a ruthless business.

It took a while, but Bella was able to get everything together all nice and tidy without any trouble.

"I hope they didn't cause too much trouble, eh?" Bella nudged her companion's waist with her elbow. A playful smile was forming at the edge of her lips.

Ludwig rolled his eyes as they both headed to the 'Sickly Twister', an in-town pub where are the miscreants got together. Both entered together and her crew rose up to cheer, Bella lifting her arms in response.

"I hope you all behaved while I was gone, no?" She gave them a wicked smile as she ordered a beer. Ludwig chose a heavy wine.

"Well what could we do? You weren't gone that long you know!" Gilbert, the Prussian pirate who could really pack a punch, yelled. Everyone else jeered in agreement, drinking their beers and other alcohol happily. The last time they drank was the gin from dinner a few nights ago and they needed more.

"Now now, no need to be sassy," Bella retorted, the rest of her crew laughing. It seemed that her pirates really enjoyed her company; how could she think that they didn't like her? The crew adored Bella!

Bella's green eyes darted around the less-than-inviting bar until they landed onto the door. Steps were heard, but the door didn't open.

Suddenly, the door swung open with a huge fanfare! Other pirates (she could tell by the garb they were wearing) came rushing in, offering salutes to some of the people at the bar, and would give Bella's crew a few glares.

And then came the Captain.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Captain Kirkland," Bella called out, standing up from her seat.

Oh, Captain Arthur Kirkland was well-known throughout the seven seas. His ruthless ways had earned him a spot as the coldest-and best-pirate in history. Bella had studied him, and studied him well when she was on her way to become a Captain of a ship. She wasn't a small-time Pirate. The nickname was absolute proof of that. But she wasn't as infamous as the man standing at the door.

His blonde hair was mussed, and his green eyes as bright as a lantern and his brows knitting together. A cocky smile graced his lips as he slowly stepped into the pub.

"And if it isn't the Belgian Blue Bell." Kirkland strode over to Bella, that same cocky smile still plastered in place. He set his arm on her chair, providing balance for him to lean into her personal space. Bella didn't lean away though, almost as if accepting the challenge.

"I wouldn't mind if you called me Captain Bella, Kirkland." She kept a playful lilt in her voice, not trying to respond to his flirting. In all honesty, she was flattered.

"Ah, but Belgian Blue Bell sounds much more exotic for a lady of your stature." His smile spread even wider. His gloved hands had taken one of hers, and Bella was trying to not blush. She was _extremely _flattered.

* * *

(* Mutter means mother in German)


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you trying to flirt, Captain Kirkland?" She slid her hand out of his and took a swig from her beer. Hey, she wasn't womanly so why would she start for Captain Kirkland?

"Oh my. So it seems that a Captain shan't win a lassie's heart?" Kirkland gave a hearty laugh as he sauntered over to the center of the bar. "May the world come to an end!" The whole bar burst into laughter.

"You better watch out; I can sense a cocky Kirkland whenever they appear. Both ways." She gave Kirkland a confident smirk and the bar burst into even louder laughter.

"You think you can mock me, love? I'm the King of the seven seas!" Kirkland bared his teeth at the young woman, his flirty nature falling ever so slightly at her taunts.

"If you are the King, then I must be the Empress." She stood up, a hand on her hips. Kirkland stared at her for a while, appreciating her curves. He shook his head. His suave nature was returning once again.

"Wouldn't it be grand if you could become my queen, then?" His boots clacked on the wooden floors. A crooked smile was on his face as he stood a few feet away from the female.

"Well, Captain," Bella began to circle the man, his eyes following her. "If I did accept your offer, there's no way in hell that I would leave my crew." The smile that she was well-known for appeared and left as suddenly as it had come.

Kirkland's eyes turned into a much darker, cynical color. All he had to do was glance at his crew for them to leave swiftly and silently. "You have refused my offer, and I won't give up on the idea. Until then, you shall rue the day you said no."

As his last crewmate rushed out the door, he winked at Bella and his cocky smile was slipped back into place. "So long, love." His coats were the last thing she saw when he shut the door quickly.

For the first time throughout the whole ordeal, Bella snuck a glance at Ludwig. She was confused to see a neutral look on his face, on the borderline of being something. . . else. She couldn't put her finger on it. She had at least expected him to be proud or happy that she had been able to ward off the Great Kirkland.

Ludwig had wanted nothing more than to slice that stupid smirk off of that asshat, Kirkland. He thought that Bella had handled it fine, but she had reacted too calmly when he was flirting with her. As if she didn't want to protect her virtue!

Oh, Arthur Kirkland thought that he could get any woman and call himself a Don Juan. Yet, how could Bella even ponder an offer from that asshole? He obviously just wanted another trophy for his collection. And gold no doubt.

"Bella, could you come step outside with me for a moment?" Ludwig was already by the door, waving two fingers towards his Captain. Bella was actually afraid to go with him for a moment, but went with him anyways.

"Yes, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Bella furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't know Ludwig for being outright with her, so this was a first.

"Well, I think that you reacted too calmly when that asshat Kirkland was trying to flirt with you," Ludwig replied coolly. His piercing blue eyes made Bella want to do a double take; she'd never seen them like that before.

"The... asshat? Ha! What a load! Are you trying to act like my mum or somethin? Because you know, I can kind of believe you." Bella was laughing really hard at his stern face, even though she knew it was completely inappropriate. But she had to admit, the stern face and talking-to was ridiculous! The girl wiped away some tears from her eyes from laughing too hard.

"Don't you understand that he's a dangerous man? He should be treated as such!" Ludwig was now positively fuming. This wasn't a game! Couldn't she understand that? Bella may be dangerous, but he was much more skilled than her.

Her laughter died out when she saw Ludwig's hands clenching and unclenching. Huh, he really was dead serious. "But Kirkland can't be all that dangerous since he offered me to come with him." The blonde girl pursed her lips, her eyes darting to the ground. He offered her a place with him. Maybe he was really lonely and he wouldn't admit it.

"Are you considering going with him?" Ludwig's crystal blue eyes widened, surprise overtaking him the most than anger.

"I-I don't know. I really don't." Bella shut her eyes, brushing her hair behind her ear with her fingers. Her mind felt fuzzy, and with Ludwig questioning all she did, it really didn't help clear her mind. Maybe she was considering his offer, maybe not. She didn't want to leave her crew behind; she was sure of that. They were like a family to her.

Ludwig sighed, knowing that the conversation wouldn't take anything anywhere. "You know what? I'll leave before you can make an awful decision. I bet any other captain would be better than you," He spat. Ludwig turned away and began to walk towards the boardwalk.

Bella froze. "You're not serious, are you?" She felt angry, some tears escaping her eyes. He had to be lying! He couldn't leave the crew just like that!

"I'm as serious as I'll ever be; you don't need me, Bella!" Ludwig picked up his pace, waving his captain-more like ex-captain-off.

As far as Bella knew, Ludwig was leaving because she was a horrible captain. She pressed her temples, frustration boiling inside her. He was a part of her; her other half. She trusted him the most! What was she supposed to do now?

Ludwig continued walking, seeing in his mind the expression Bella was making. Yet he couldn't turn back; as much as he wanted to scoop her into his arms and tell her that everything was going to be alright, a plan was beginning to set in motion right before his very eyes.

He could join Kirkland's crew. As much as he hated the chap, he'd join his crew.

Slowly gain the viper's trust,

And kill him.

It might've seemed like an extreme way to destroy a rival, but that's just how it was. There wouldn't be a sit-down and stern talking-to. That didn't work. All men had were their swords, fists, and any other weapon that they could use against each other to convey to each other what they felt. In all honesty, Ludwig was jealous that Kirkland could just glide into the pub and speak so informally and sexually towards the girl that he fancied.

Ludwig looked around the houses and shops surrounding him, trying to spot the long coat streaming along the ground that Arthur had worn. He had to gain his trust right now. Well, enough trust that Kirkland would let him join on the ship.

Once he got rid of Kirkland, the seven seas wouldn't be as horrible anymore. Ludwig had heard stories about what the Captain would do, and he wasn't as kind to women. Unless they could go toe-to-toe with him.

A look to his right, and he could see the asshat pacing back and forth on the docks, a hand on his chin. The rest of his crew were aboard, tying the masts and making sure everything would go smoothly when they set sail.

"Goddamnit," The green-eyed male muttered, his mouth curved into a scowl. He was obviously still fixated on the fact that a woman that was his equal could even consider refusing him. Egotistical scumbag.

Ludwig coughed before heading towards the asshat. "Captain Kirkland!" He called, taking long strides towards the man.

Arthur's eyes flashed before he pulled out his sword, pointing it towards the German. Luckily, Ludwig had expected something like that to happen, so he flashed out his sword, the metals clanging against each other.

Arthur wrapped both hands around the handle, pressing the sword towards his opponent. Ludwig had slid the rapier away, his body moving in the direction of his sword. Ludwig's attacks were mostly strikes of defense, and he eventually had gotten tired of Arthur's attempts to hack his head off. With a twist of his body, Ludwig was able to pin him to the ground, the sword nesting comfortably on the Captain's neck.

"So you are as good as they say." Kirkland gave him a cocky grin, his arms crossed on his chest.

"I suppose so." He sniffed, gliding the sword off of him and putting it back in his scabbard.

"I remember you being in the bar with the Blue Bell," He shouted, his grin stretching even wider. "So what is it you want, lad? I bet your stunning Captain is fretting over you." Kirkland laughed and wiped an invisible tear from his eye.

Ludwig flinched, but he continued on. "I wish to join your crew."

"And why would you want that?" Arthur began to really look at Ludwig, his hand scratching his own chin. It looked as if he were trying to decipher the swordsman.

Now that was where it got tricky. "I'm tired of being Bella's second-in-command. I think I'm made for fighting and becoming a full man without following the frilly commands of a female." Of course he didn't mean a single word that escaped his lips. He adored being able to be Bella's equal; not just the guy she picked up from a rich neighborhood.

Arthur searched Beilschmidt's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before giving him another grin and shaking his hand.

"I need a swordsman like you to pick up the slack that's been goin' around here. And the fact that you know Captain Blue's weaknesses will make my revenge much sweeter. I can either get at her or with her!" Kirkland's boots clacked on the wood as he made himself up to the ship, Ludwig following behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella had tried searching for Ludwig, hoping that she could somehow apologize to him. Apologize for flirting with Kirkland, or for even eating the peaches that they had gotten months ago! He was like her coat in a snowstorm and without him she was just so cold.

Endlessly cold.

The night had turned dark and she had looked in every single place of the town. She thought that maybe he had gone back to the ship; maybe his anger had worn off? But when she asked her crewmates, they confided that they hadn't seen the blue-eyed man since he was with Bella at the pub. She boarded her ship, glancing back every now and then to see if Ludwig would come bounding up the ship, give her a grin, and everything would be back to normal.

As the ship floated away on the seas, Bella finally realized that he wouldn't come back.

Weeks upon weeks had passed, Bella being plagued by nightmares of Ludwig spitting on the ground she walked on, turning his heel so as to never see her ever again. She always awoke in a cold sweat. Bella would never let a tear slip from her green eyes, knowing that she would find him. Every stop she and the crew would take she would wander around, asking individuals that weren't too afraid to respond to her if they had seen a tall, blue-eyed, blonde man. They would always respond in the negative

Her eyes were so tired. Her crew even would shoot her worried looks since their captain had never looked so utterly _lost. _

Bella was even more nervous since in a few hours they would land on Helronder—the town and family she had left so many years ago. She had begun to wring her hands together, her heart beating a hundred miles a minute as she paced on the decks.

"How much more 'till we reach Helronder, Jones?" Bella shouted towards the top of the ship, the waves making it hard to talk normally.

"Just a few more miles, Cap'n." Jones-the young man with the eye-patch and odd piece of hair that seemed to curl from his head- had replied with ease, a grin spreading on his face.

"You better hope so!" Some cheer was spreading back into her naturally-cheery disposition. It didn't completely erase the dread she felt, though.

They had landed on the docks of Helronder, Bella's dark boots clacking on the stone ground. Some people around her gave her a dirty look and scuttled away, the rest giving her a glance before returning to their business.

She had started to walk around, looking at old landmarks that flooded her with memories. An old shop had been her favorite place to go when she wanted a peach, and the statue of the founder of the town was where she would play games with her companions. Bella's head swiveled to the left, her breath hitching.

Her mother, father, and brothers were walking around, smiles on her parent's faces. Ned looked stoic as always, and Les swung happily between his—their—parents. It was the perfect scene of 'family' she had ever seen. More than anything, they looked like they still didn't need her. Her throat closed up, tears threatening to spill.

Les was given a little wooden wagon to play with, the wheels moving over stones and rocks in its path. The toy wagon had veered off its path and before her feet. Bella picked up the toy, not aware of what she was doing.

"Make sure you don't lose your wagon, little one," She told Les, giving the toy into his chubby hands. Those same green eyes of hers were embedded into her brother, their connection even more solid.

"I'll remember that, lady!" Les began to really look at her, his eyes widening in surprise. "Hey, are you a pirate?"

"You bet! Plundering the seven seas is what I do best." Bella winked at him, his tiny face spreading into a grin. He headed towards his parents, holding up his little car as an offering.

"That lady is a pirate and she gave me my wagon back, see?" Little Les began jumping up and down. His mother glanced over at Bella, her eyes opening even more when she realized who it was, and then giving her a glare.

"Don't take things from strangers honey, especially pirates. They're the dogs of the waters; you remember that. Come along." She grabbed Les's hand, his face turning towards her and turning back towards his mother. Ned didn't even realize who she was, his eyes simply glancing over her.

That hurt the most.

Bella turned away, her boots even louder on the stone. She tried to compose herself with breathing evenly, but it only helped her slightly. Her parents rejecting her had been awful, but the fact that her own flesh-and-blood brothers couldn't remember her stabbed her heart.

"Capitan! Captain, our ship has been invaded!" Bella turned around to see that Lovino was running as fast as the wind, his face red with exertion. He stopped in front of her and keeled over, trying to get his breath back.

"What? What did you say? Get up now, comrade! We've been attacked?!." She lifted his body back up, searching his green eyes for a confirmation.

"Yes," He breathed. "Our men won't hold off for long . . ."

Lovino wasn't able to finish his sentence since Bella had already taken off running.

But it had only been a few hours! How could have someone attacked them so quickly without them being forewarned?! She needed to be there for her men to hold off whatever dastardly crew had dared attack them.

The scene of fight had slowly begun to unfold before her. Clanging and shouting was the most prominent, with the occasional gunshot to be heard throughout it all. She drew out her guns, shooting one of her opponents straight in the head as they collapsed into the seas. Her teeth were bared; damn, it'd take forever for her to get another bullet into the thing, and she could waste her other gun. Bella took out the sword from her scabbard, prepared to take on the Captain that had dared step upon her ship.

When she had turned around, her eyes looked at someone she had never expected to see again.

"Ludwig." Her voice sounding miniscule and powerless.

"It's been too long, Bella." He gave her a smirk and raised his sword towards her.

A few tears had escaped her eyes, not even bothering to hold them back anymore. "You bastard!" She shouted, thrusting her piece of metal in his direction. He of course dodged her easily.

"Woah, calm down there lassie!" His voice was even more taunting than before if that was even possible.

"How could you do this to us?" She tried to slash his neck, but he tossed it back easily with his own sword. "To me?! I felt like my other half—" She shouted a scream of pure agony as she thrusted her sword downwards onto Ludwig, his own sword blocking it, once again, with ease.

"Your what? I was just your second in command, Bella! There wasn't more! There couldn't be!" He shouted back, throwing her sword back with much more force than necessary.

"But you don't know! I—" She stopped. All she could see was red. Red clouds were puffing around her eyesight. But she was still able to turn around and see Kirkland, Captain Kirkland, a malicious grin spreading across his face.

"I told you I'd get back at you, love. And having your co-captain help me made it much more sweeter." He pulled out the sword from her back with brute force. It was all gone; reconciling with Ludwig, living the rest of her life, all because she taunted a Captain.

The ground felt cold.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bella!" Ludwig shouted as her body collapsed on deck. Anguish was what he felt, his beloved's body so fragile on the ground. Someone even had the audacity to kick her to the side.

Ludwig roared, easily slicing the life force from the person.

"Beilschmidt! What in God's name are you doing?" Kirkland was able to push the blue-eyed blonde off, his sword lifted in defense.

"I'm going to kill you like I should've done weeks ago," He replied easily, his stance becoming powerful and commanding.

Kirkland's emerald eyes widened, and his face turned easily into that of pride. "This should be fun, then."

It wasn't even a difficult match; Ludwig had been able to conquer him in a matter of seconds. A stab to the abdomen and Kirkland was keeled over, his blood seeping on the ground with Bella's. He had waited for _weeks_, sucking up to (or as much as Ludwig could call sucking up) Kirkland just to kill him in his own way. Now he had to do it in a flurry of anger. Ludwig gave a deathly glare to Kirkland up from his feet, pushing him towards the plank.

"I'm not walking that God-forsaken thing!" Kirkland yelled, clutching his side in pain and frustration.

"You walk it, or I'll throw you out myself to the sharks," Ludwig told him through stiff lips.

"Don't touch me," Kirkland growled, walking on the plank. He was at the edge when he hesitated and sighed. "I never imagined that I'd go this way," He muttered as he plunged feet-first into the waters. He could easily swim ashore and find help, but he decided it wouldn't be worth it. It wasn't worth being a disgrace to his crew.

As soon as Kirkland hit the waters, Ludwig rushed over to Bella's limp body. Her face was as pale as the moon, and the hand that was twitching before had suddenly stopped.

"You're not going to die. I swear as a man you'll make it alive." Ludwig picked up her body and held her close, her blonde hair ruffling against his lips. He ran off the ship, looking around at the other civilians.

"Please, I need a doctor!" He cried, walking around and trying to find the doctor's house, or if there was someone around that could lead him to it. He was only met with whispers.

"_. . .Pirates I bet . . ."_

"_. . Scum of the world they are . . ."_

" _. . .Poor girl for getting' mixed with the lot . . ."_

"_. . .she'll die . . ."_

" _. . .die . . ."_

"_. . .__**DIE**__. . ."_

Before Ludwig could completely lose his _mind_ and tear through the entire village, a young man that had silverish-blonde hair approached. His green eyes darted to the girl in his arms and then to Ludwig. His head nodded to the left of him.

"There's an apothecary to the left; first alley to your right."

Ludwig nodded gratefully as he rushed to the place the directions had dictated.

* * *

" . . . Wake up now . . . waiting . . ."

Bella felt as if she were submerged underwater. She moved her arms slightly and she was catapulted from the water, her eyes jolting open. She gasped, the rush surprising her entirely. Her green eyes darted around, quick as a rabbit. Wooden-oak walls, dark red curtains, a desk, mahogany and dark as the night. She moved her hands; rough covers touched her back in response. A thick pillow was placed under her head. When her eyes looked to the right of her, Ludwig was sitting in a chair, his eyes never leaving her own.

"Ludwig," She whispered. She didn't know how much she missed him. It didn't matter that he had betrayed her crew; she had missed him so dearly.

"So the sleeping empress is finally awake, huh?" He murmured in response, a small smile playing on the edge of his lips.

"I missed you a lot; I always looked for you. It didn't matter where we stopped, I always looked for you." Tears had begun to fill her eyes. He was here, sitting in front of her. After weeks and weeks of him not being beside her, all she wanted to do was touch him to make sure he wouldn't disappear like a dream.

And she realized that the first encounter they had had after weeks of him being missing was one of them fighting.

A guilty expression passed his face as his hand grazed over her cheek. "I missed you too."

"Then why did you leave? You never gave me a straight answer! I thought it was my fault—it probably was—and I've been feeling guilty; I haven't been able to eat well." She looked down at her hands. They were holding the covers so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

"I had to get rid of Kirkland," Ludwig murmured, his boots clacking against the wood as he walked to the other side of her.

"Arthur Kirkland isn't the problem here!"

"Was."

"What?" Bella's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"He's gone. Never coming back." Ludwig made his eyes level with the girl's.

"You . . .killed him?"

"I had to! He stabbed you in the back—literally—in case you've forgotten!" He pointed towards Bella's abdomen, the white cloth a sign of his truth.

"I'm talking about before. Before he stabbed me in the back and before you had fought me. You left us on the docks that day. Remember, and remember hard. You said that since I was about to leave to join Kirkland, you'd leave first. Now do you remember? I can tell from your eyes so don't lie." Bella clutched at his hand for dear life as she made him remember.

"I—I was jealous. I didn't like the idea of another man, Kirkland especially, taking you away from us. From me." Ludwig reached out and touched her cheek, his trace making her blush a furious red.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago," He replied, a smile that could light up a thousand nights gracing his face.

He pressed his lips against her gently at first, but then it became a kiss of love, a kiss of passion.

A kiss of need, raw as loneliness.

Bella pressed him closer to her, realizing that it wasn't that she just missed him, he was her true other half. She needed him like the stars needed the sky. That she wouldn't be complete without him. The kiss made her realize this in a matter of seconds.

They both pulled apart reluctantly, Bella breathing on his lips in a teasing way. She knew that he wanted to kiss her again as much as she did, but he'd have to wait. Ludwig became impatient as leaned towards her again, lightly biting her bottom lip as they came up for air once more.

It didn't need to be said; they both adored each other.

"What are we going to do now?" Bella whispered, shutting her eyes tightly.

"I think it's time to go back to where we belong." His voice had a tone of happiness.

Where they had plundered yonder.


End file.
